galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Conquest: Creatione infinitum mundi
Galactic Conquest: Creatione infinitum mundi was the first thread in the Creatione infinitum mundi series of Galactic Conquest. GC: CIM was set in Pelos Year 2164. Story 52 Eons Ago -CIP Mission Year: 2850- A terrible discovery is made by the UUF in the CIP, the empire of the Hunted, an artificial race created by the Archelion Empire countless eons before, was about to be recreated via a pocket omniverse. The person attempting this was the ZMC CEO,Aecus, who was one of the Hunted that were still alive. UUF Admiral Jonah decided in this time to attempt to go rogue, for the sole purpose of extermination of the structure that had created the pocket omniverse. In doing this, the experimental weaponry installed in the planetary structure activated, freezing his ship in time. Shortly afterward, the TAS Galvanov, an Arcanis class Heavy Battleship, enters the system. The first action by this craft was to remove all of the ship's crew, which is near instantly followed by it teleporting to SBO, which quickly began countermeasures to prevent the return. 3 Nova Torpedoes are launched at the planet, but they are destroyed before impact. At this point, a few of the empire's ships have already arrived from within, and now the situation seems beyond hope of containing. At this point, usage of Leviathan SDDDs are authorized, and a fleet is quickly deployed to stop any escape of the Hunted forces while an Omega Class Leviathan is fielded to deal with the situation. Upon arriving, the fleet encounters 5000 Hunted Dreadnoughts, and countless support frigates. The ensuing battle still results in heavy losses on either side. After a few weeks of fighting, where most races of the CIP were destroyed, the Hunted having taken a firm foothold in the sector, all engagement rules were off, and a UDDD was authorized before the Hunted attempt to spread to other universes, and to disable the stabilization node set up by the Hunted. As soon as they arrive, they are met with heavy weapons fire from all sides, but respond with rapid fire from QACs. The fleet targets the station containing the node using Quantum DoomsDay Beams,which are heavy Quantum Annihilator beam cannons, and fire, yet the station's shields manage to hold. After this, all QDBs target the station, the resulting wall of fire dropping the Black Field defenses, and then damaging the station's hull. After the drop, the QDDB weaponry is fired again, now piecing the station, quickly destroying it, along with 2 planets in the system. As soon as it is destroyed, all UUF Vessels in the CIP disappear in bright flashes of green....while an ominous red field begins to slowly form and orbit an Omega Class Leviathan, in the next second after the field forms a perfect sphere, it expands rapidly to 100 AU in diameter...and then everything blinks out with an enormous red flash... -Renai Mission Year: 2481- The vessels reappear in the Renai Universe, followed very shortly by an Omega Class Leviathan, the one that ended the existence of the CIP. Renai, one of many universes that was 'empty' of all matter, was seeded with life as energy is changed to matter. Over time, more matter was added into the void of Renai, eventually turning it into the present state. The fleet that has arrived begins its course to a Starbase Zeta. The Leviathan heads to a shipyard facility and begins new patrols. As time goes on, the occurance is noted in history as what could have been truly apocalyptic to the entire multiverse. 30 Eons Ago Another event occurs in Talus, that allows easier expansion, even for races that are Prequantum, thus allowing many new races to expand, and allowing UUF vessels to intantly teleport between universes. Further expansion into Talus is authorized, for exploration, and to discover new life and civilizations. Many things are coming that none will forget, but there is much hidden to discover. Current Year -Pelos Year 2164- In the newest of eras, the UUF had pushed deep into the Talus Multiverse, one of 3 that the UUF has a presence in. The universe of Pelos is quite vast compared to what is common, and in this universe, the UUF decided to seed a few races, with only the Starbases Vendaris and Obelisk as power bases, both in opposite sections of the universe. In the Ceros Galaxy, which Starbase Vendaris orbits, new life has already begun to surface into a space age, and it has now cloaked permanently until contact is authorized. Now comes the rise of future empires, space is not peaceful, and some will fall, others will rise to be great empires... but no matter what, the empires that rise, will all see new opportunity around the corner... Following Threads *Galactic Conquest: Bellum Stellarum *Galactic Conquest: New Dawn Category:Threads Category:GCv2 Category:GCv2 Threads